


May I Have This Dance?

by oookay68



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Dancing, F/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oookay68/pseuds/oookay68
Summary: Steve returns the last stone. As he's about to return he thinks of the life he never had.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Endgame spoilers so read at your own risk.

Steve made the long trek up to the top of the mountain on Vormir. He could see Clint and Natasha at the top. It appeared that the two were fighting. Steve looked at Natasha with sadness in his eyes as she pushed herself and Clint off the cliff. He knew that only one of them would survive. As Steve continued his path a figure wearing a dark cloak appeared in front of him. It came closer into the light. Steve gasped as the figure revealed its face. It was the Red Skull.

"Steve Rogers, son of Joseph, Rogers," the Red Skull said. "I will admit, I never expected you to be here, much less alive,"

"Red Skull," Steve responded, "I expected the same,"

Red Skull held out his open hand, "I believe you have something for me,"

Steve took out the soul stone and held it by its aura. He put it in his former enemy's hand. He took out the Pym Particle and put on his suit.  _But what if..._

Before he knew what he was thinking Steve was setting a course for 1945.

 

* * *

 

Peggy sat at the bar in the Stork Club. She sipped her whiskey as she stared at the picture of Steve when he was small. She checked her watch, it was 8:15 pm. She scolded herself. How could she be so stupid to fall in love with someone? Peggy knew that love always ends in heartbreak. She downed her whiskey.

"Bartender, another whiskey please," she ordered. The bartender nodded.

Howard Stark sat in the stool next to hers, "Hey, how are you doing?"

Peggy finished her glass, "I'm fine," she raised her hand for another one,

"Hey, don't you think that's enough?" Howard asked as he lowered her hand. Peggy didn't answer him as the bartender placed another glass of whiskey in front of her. She stared at the glass filled with alcohol. If she kept mourning Steve, would she eventually become an alcoholic? No, Peggy drank the liquor. Steve died a week ago, she was still mourning. A slow song started to play and Peggy was reminded of her last conversation with Steve.

_"Peggy," Steve said._

_"I'm here," she answered._

_"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance," he said._

_"Alright," Peggy sobbed, "a week, next Saturday at the Stork Club,"_

_"You got it,"_

_"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late! Understood?" she asked._

_"You know I still don't know how to dance," Peggy could hear the contents in the jet move around._

_"I'll show you how just be there," she said through shaky breaths._

_"We'll have the band play something slow," he responded. "I'd hate to step on you-"_

_And the line went silent, "Steve?" she called knowing it was hopeless, "Steve?" she called again, not believing what had just happened. "Steve?" she called one last time._

Peggy let a tear slip down her face. She wanted nothing more than to have Steve dance with her as he clumsily steps on her feet. Apologizing for everything. Peggy would smile and shrug it off. She would enjoy his presence as the two dance slowly with her head on his chest. He would whisper the words,  _I love you_ into her ear and she would smile,  _I love you too_ she would respond. But Steve wasn't here. Peggy was looking at her glass and Howard was looking at Peggy.

"Peggy, we all miss him, he was everything to us. He wouldn't want you to be like this," Howard comforted.

Peggy snapped, "So you would have me move on right now instead of mourning him? You'd have me move on right after the love of my life killed himself to save millions of people?"

Howard stepped back, "No, I'm not saying that. Steve loved you, he wouldn't have wanted you to cope with his death like this," Howard took the glass from her hands. Peggy broke down into sobs. Why did the world have to be so cruel to her? People were starting to stare at the two. Howard patted Peggy's back as rivers ran from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Howard," Peggy apologized.

Howard pulled her into an embrace, "Shh it's okay," they pulled apart and went back to sitting in silence until they felt like someone was watching them. They both turned around. Behind them, a handsome tall man with blonde hair stood,

"Sorry I'm late," he held out his hand, "may I have this dance?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I would like to tell you that I have started an Instagram account where I suggest fanfictions! Most of them are Marvel and Harry Potter fanfictions. My account is fanfiction_suggestions. Please follow if you would like suggestions for complete stories. Thank you for reading!


End file.
